Better Late Then Never
by MissyRebal22
Summary: After Rima gets locked up for hours by a jealous girl and Nagi saves her,the two start to become more close,but Rima starts to blame her self for being weak,which is why she's always being captured.Can Nagi help her understand that it isn't?bad summery!
1. Chapter 1 Locked Up

Rima was walking home when it happened. It was the second last day of middle school, she felt happy and had good reason to. Her parents were in counselling now and they were fighting less, and when they did it only lasted for an hour before her father would get her mother flowers to apologise.

Ikuto had come back and he was spending more and more time with Amu, who was still in denial about having any feeling for him other than friendship.

Kukai and Utau were going out, Tadase had finally gotten over Amu and was going out with a girl who had a queen Shugo Chara.

Rima was now good friends with Nagihiko, though she still got jealous when he hung out with Amu. So whenever that happened she would ask him how Nadeshiko was doing and if she was coming back soon or when her next visit would be, making him uncomfortable.

"Rima, Rima Look," Her Chara KusuKusu said, pointing towards something. Rima turned and gasped in surprise. It was a poster of her favourite gag Manga. It said that it was going to become a short movie and it was coming out in a week.

"Rima, Can we go? Can we?" KusuKusu begged.

"Of course, maybe Amu would want to come," Rima exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. _or maybe Nagihiko. _she shook the thought away. No, he was only her friend and nothing more. Well, a friend and a cross dresser. She giggled at the thought.

"If it isn't Mashiro-San," a voice sneered.

Rima tuned and saw a girl she knew from school. She had long, straight black hair in two pigtails on either side of her head. She had ice blue eyes that were full of hate and disgust. Behind her were three of her friends. One had short brown hair and eyes, one had red hair and green eyes, the last had bleached blond hair and weird grey eyes. They all wore the same uniform as Rima.

"What do you want Hanau-San?" Rima asked emotionlessly, her happiness from earlier gone.

"You think your so damn cute and innocent, and that you can have every guy in the school, well, I've just had it with your attitude," The girl snapped.

Rima looked at her, not saying anything at first. Hanau Ruka didn't care before about the guys liking Rima. Especially when they started to back off when they found out she like Comedy.

Then she remembered something.

"Are you sure your just not jealous that Nagihiko rejected you?" Rima asked her.

Ruka froze.

"That's it, isn't it? He rejected you 'Cause he said he liked someone else," Rima remembered when it happened. She also felt upset when she found out that Nagihiko liked someone.

Ruka took a step towards Rima, her eyes like blue fire. "learn some respect Mashiro Rima, you never know when someone might kidnap you for being so rude," she laughed when she saw Rima go pale. It's been almost four years since her kidnapping, and it was just a few hours, but she still got terrified at the thought of it happening again.

"How the hell did you know about that?" She whispered.

"Oh, I have my ways," Ruka sneered. "So stay away from Nagihiko-Sama, Got it,"

Rima instantly felt angry. She wasn't going to let this girl intimidate her!

"No I won't, he's my friend, why should I stay away from him just because you told me too!" Rima said/yelled. Then she felt something hard hit the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 Alone

**Rima POV**

When I woke up I was in a dark small room. There was very little light from a lap in the corner, and there was no windows.

I stood up quickly, too quickly, making me fall on my backside from dizziness.

I looked around, trying not to panic.

"Wh-Where am I?" I said, scared.

Behind the door I could hear someone laughing. It sounded like-

"Ruka! Ruka let me out," I yelled, running to the closed door trying open it. It wouldn't budge.

"Sorry, I think I lost the key, don't worry, we'll let you out, in a day or two," I heard her and her friends laughter fade as they walked away.

I turned and tried not to panic. Key word" Tried.

"I went over to the corner and sat down, hugging my knees as I started to cry. Rima, don't worry, you'll be fine, someone will find us like last time," KusuKusu said, touching me cheek.

"L-last t-time?" I said shakily. Last time my parents started fighting after I got home, last time they wouldn't even look at me, they didn't have anytime for me.

"Rima, Chara Nari with me, then we can break the door open," KusuKusu said. I shook my head. "No, I can't, it won't work,"

"Yes it will Ri-"

"NO!"

**Nagi POV**

I sighed I a walked home. It was five hours after school and I came sum up why I was late going home in one word: Rhythm.

"Rhythm, did you have to sign me up for all those sports?" I said.

"Come on Nagi, you had fun," My crazy Chara said.

"No I didn't, it's tiring always Chara Changing" I sighed again as we past a group of girls.

"Do you think we should let her out now Ruka-Sama?"

"No!"

"But Mashiro's been locked up for almost six hours,"

I stopped. Mashiro? Mashiro Rima?

"Excuse me," I said, walking over to them. I noticed that one of them was Hanau Ruka, a girl I turned down a few days ago. "What did you do to Rima-Chan?"

"Oh, Hi Nagi-Kun" Ruka said, batting her eye lashes at me. "how are you?""Hanau-San, what did you do to Rima-Chan?" I said, trying to get angry.

"Nothing Nagi-kun," she said innocently.

"We locked her up six hours ago and Ruka-Sama lost the key," one of her friends blurted out before covering her mouth. "oops,"

"Baka! Why's you tell," Ruka went ot slap her but I caught her wrist.

"You have no right to slap her," I said coldly. "Where did you lock up Rima-Chan?"

"I'm not telling," She muttered.

"Ruka!"

"NO! Why is it always her? She used to hate you for no reason! It's not fair," she ripped her wrist free and ran away.

I turned to the friend she was about to slap. "Can you please tell me where Rima-Chan is," I asked desperately.

"She's-she's in a basement of that old wear house a few blocks from here," she said.

"Thank you," I said, I turned to go but she caught my wrist.

"Um, here," she took out an old key from her pocket. "It's a spare I got made when Ruka-Sama planned to lock up Mashiro-San," she looked at the ground. "I was going to let her out later tonight," she handed me the key.

"Thanks,"

**Rima POV**

I'd stopped crying by now, but I was still shacking because I was so cold.

"Rima,"

"What is it KusuKusu?"

"I…I think I can sense Rhythm!" KusuKusu started jumping around.

"What?" _Nagihiko was near by? But…why? Is he coming here to help me?_

"Hey Rima, look there's a crack in ceiling," I watched as KusuKusu floated up to the small crack.

"Can you fit through it?" I asked.

"Maybe," it took her awhile but she squeezed through it. "I'll go get Nagi and Rhythm, Rima I'll be back soon,"

And I was alone.

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3 Safe

**Normal POV**

KusuKusu was trying to find where Nagihiko was when Rhythm crashed into her.

"Ouch,"

"C-Cool…" Rhythm rubbed his head then looked to see who he crashed into. "KusuKusu!"

"Rhythm!" they hugged each other shouting "YAY!"

"Um, KusuKusu?" Nagi sweat dropped. "Where's Rima?"

"She's stuck in a basement, some mean girls knock her out and the doors locked." KusuKusu said panicking.

"I know, I just saw them." Nagihiko said through his teeth. Then a thought accord to him. "Why didn't she just Chara Nari with you?"

"She's to scared to, help her Nagi!"

"Right, let's go,"

**Nagi POV**

When we got there I froze. There were three wear houses, go figure.

"Which one is she in KusuKusu" I asked the Chara.

"Um, I'm not sure," She said.

"What?!"

"Gomen," she cried bowing.

"Don't worry KusuKusu, just concentrate and you'll find her,'' Rhythm said. "Then everything will be A-OK!"

I looked at my Chara, surprised. He's always been a positive one, but still.

"Right" KusuKusu closed her eyes. "She's…Over there!" she pointed to the one on the left.

When we got I hurried to a door that lead to a stair case. At the bottom there was another door.

"Rima-Chan?" I called. No answer. "Rim-Chan are you down there?"

I was starting to think that KusuKusu got it wrong when I heard I voice yell, "Nagi? Is that you?" did she just call me Nagi? Even though we were friends now she only called me Nagihiko. Or cross dresser.

"Yeah it is," I called, going down the stairs. "I got a key so don't worry,"

I put the key in the key hole and sighed in relief when I heard the click, saying it was unlocked now.

I opened the door and fell backwards as a pair of arms wrapped around my neck, hugging me so tight it felt like I was being strangled. "Ri-Rima-Chan?" I said, wary. That's when I realised that she was crying.

"Na…Nagihiko," she sobbed. I sighed and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, your fine now Rima, it's ok,"

"Nagihiko," she said pulling back to look at me. Then I felt her crush her lips against mine.

My eyes widened for a second before I kissed back. We pulled away from each other, both gasping for breath. I leaned my forehead against her, and noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What about that girl you like?" she whispered, looking away.

I starred at her before I let out a small chuckle. "Your so dense it's adorable,"

"Shut up," she blushed.

"Rima, I like-no- Love you," I said smiling.

**Rima POV**

_Nagihiko…Loves me?…but…_

"Liar," I whispered, my bangs covering my eyes.

"What?"

I"I said you're a liar. Why would you love me when I've always been horrible to you, even if we are friends now," I looked up at him and saw hurt and amusement in his eyes.

"Rima-Chan" he shook his head. "It's true, you can be cold hearted, stubborn, and-"

"Just get to the point," I said.

"You can also be sweet and kind, when you want to be," he smirked at the last part, making me scowl at him. "You also have a great laugh, and you look so pretty when you smile."

I felt my face go redder and redder as he talked. I was used to compliments, but they were by servants so I never took them seriously.

"You could just be saying that," I muttered.

"Could," he agreed. "But I'm not,"

I couldn't help but smile at him. Until I realised something. "Where's KusuKusu and Rhythm?"

Nagi blinked a couple as if he just realised that both out Chara's weren't there. "There were behind me when I came here," he said. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. When I put pressure on my right leg I felt a sharp pain.

"Ow!" I hissed.

"What's wrong?"

"I think my ankle's sprained," I didn't miss the look of anger that flashed through Nagihiko's eyes before he sighed and lifted me up bridle style.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked, a bit freaked out.

"What? Can't I carry my Ice Hime-Sama?" He smirked.

"Oh shut up," I muttered.

"Rima, what's that in your hand,"

"Huh?" I looked and in my left hand was an egg that looked like KusuKusu's though it wasn't. it was dark purple with light purple lines where the diamonds were on KusuKusu's egg, and instead of green stars and tear drops around it, it was light blue moons and a giant sparkle around it.

"Another…Shugo Chara?"

**Missy: HAHA cliffie i was going to make this the last chapter, but i decided not to**

**Rima: Your cruel**

**Missy and Nagi: So are you**

**Rima: am not**

**Nagi: Yes you are, but that's one of the reasons i love you**

**Rima: *blushes* **

**Missy: R&R**


	4. Chapter 4 KiraKira!

**Missy: *yawns***

**Ikuto: Tired?**

**Missy: yeah, didn't go to bed until 8-**

**Ikuto: that's not bad**

**Missy: A.M**

**Ikuto: oh**

**Missy: I don't own Shugo Chara, if I did, Ikuto would be back and with Amu, Rima and Nagihiko would have more scenes, Rikka would be gone and well, Shugo Chara Party wouldn't suck so badly**

"Ne, Nagihiko?"

"Yes?"

We were walking down the street, I was on Nagihiko's back since my ankle was sprained.

"What is it Rima-Chan?" he asked when I didn't answer right away.

"When are you going to tell Amu about Nadeshiko?" I said, starring at my other Shugo Chara egg in my right hand, that wasn't around his neck.

He took his time before he answered. "Like I told you before, I think, in a way, Amu-Chan still needs Nadeshiko, I mean, how would you feel if you found out your best friend was-"

"A Lying Crosser Dresser?"

"Eto, I wouldn't go that far," he sweat dropped.

"But it's true though," I wasn't trying to be cruel, but Amu was my best friend.

"I know, maybe one day I'll tell her," he glanced back at me. "So what dream do you think that egg was created from?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not sure,"

"Well, how was KusuKusu created?" I didn't answer.

"Rima-Chan?" I opened my mouth to answer but stupid KusuKusu beat me to it, "I was made out of her desire to make others laugh!"

"KusuKusu!"

I felt Nagihiko chuckle. "I see,"

"Shut up," I mumbled, leaning my head against his back.

"Try to remember what you were thinking about when the egg appeared," he suggested.

I tried to remember but I couldn't.

"Rima-Chan, we're here," I looked up and saw my house.

"Thank you for carrying me, Nagihiko," I smiled. I got off his back and my right foot down, feeling wary. It didn't hurt as much anymore.

"Will you be fine?" Nagihiko asked me.

"Of course I will, this _is _my house after all," I said coolly. But I was actually afraid to go in. would Mama and Papa be mad at me? What if they started to fight again.

"Rima-Chan?"

"Bye Nagihiko, I'll see you at the Graduation Ceremony tomorrow," I said, "Come on KusuKusu,"

"Ok!, Bye Rhythm!" I heard KusuKusu say.

"Night KusuKusu,"

"Bala-Balance!" they shouted at the same time. Nagi and I sweat dropped.

"Come on Lover Boy," Nagihiko said, irritated, grabbing his Chara.

"Aw, don't be such a kill joy Nagi," Rhythm complained, making me and KusuKusu giggle.

I walked to my door and was about to open it when I heard them.

"_She's been gone for over five hours!"_

"_I know that, do you think I can't count?!"_

"_No, I think you can't take care of our daughter! What if she's been kidnapped like last time!"_

"_Are you saying that it was my fault?!"_

"_I didn't say that_, _it was your fault, what kind of mother can't control her daughter,"_

_CRASH!_

"Rima…"

"I'm fine KusuKusu," I wiped away some tears that were on my face and opened the door.

"Mama, Papa, I'm home," I said. Everything went quiet. Then-

"Rima, where have you been!" My father yelled, coming to meet me at the door.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I got held up at school, and I forgot my cell phone so I-"

"Don't give me excuses!" out of nowhere he slapped my across the face. I fell backwards from the impact, barley hearing KusuKusu shout, "Rima!"

"Papa…" I mumbled, trying not to cry. I looked up and saw that my mother was watching.

"He's right Rima, you should be more responsible'" she said. I starred at her in disbelief. Not even five minutes ago she was arguing with him, now she was agreeing with him?!

I stood and looked at the ground, my bangs covering my eyes. "I'm sorry Papa, Mama, I'll make sure I act right next time,"

"See that you do," was all my father said before going into the kitchen.

I went to go into my room but my mom stopped me.

"Rima come with me," she took my hand and led me to the bathroom.

I sat on the toilet while my mom went through the medicine cabinet.

"I'm sorry about your father Rima, he's just stressed with work right now," she said as she pulled out a container of cream and a bandage.

"I know Mama," I said. I winced when she put the cream on my cheek, but it made the stinging a bit better. "But he didn't have to hit me,"

"Rima, here there's something I want to give you" she pulled a small box out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Open it when you get to your room. I hope you like it," she kissed the top of my head and left.

When I got to my I opened it and gasped. It was a small crystal flower necklace. It was clear around the edges but was dark purple in the middle.

I looked at the box and in the middle it said in gold, _'Kira-Kira!' _and under that there was a note. _'That's how you look when you smile, hope you like it Ri-Ri-Chan, from Mama,'_

I smiled. "Mama…" I felt really happy. She really does care about me.

"Rima! Rima!" KusuKusu suddenly shouted.

"What?"

"The egg moved!"

**Missy: Happy New Years!**

**Ikuto: What's your New Years Revolution?**

**Missy: I don't know, be less sarcastic, lighten up a bit-**

**Nagi: Get a better Report Card**

**Missy: SHUT UP!**

**Nagi and Ikuto: *Sweat drop* R&R…**


	5. Chapter 5 Suprises and Annoyances

"Rima, time to get up," My mother call.

"I'm already up Mama," I called back. I've been up for two hours trying to figure out why my Shugo Chara Egg moved last night.

"Rima, hurry up, I have to drive you to school and I'm late for work," my father call.

I sighed. my cheek was better now, and there wasn't a bandage on it anymore, but it was still a bit bruised.

"Come on KusuKusu," I said as I put the purple egg in my backpack.

When I got down stairs only Mama was there. "Where's Papa?" I asked.

"he left, he said he couldn't wait any longer," she said, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, I see," I looked down, trying not to feel upset.

"But don't worry. One of your friends called, she said she was going to stop by to see how you were doing," mama said. The door bell rang. "Oh, that must be her now,"

'_Who could it be? It couldn't be Yaya or Amu, unless Nagihiko told them what happened,' _I thought.

"It's so nice to meet you Fujisaki-San, why hasn't Rima told me about you?" Fujisaki?

"Well, I've been in Europe for the past three years, and I just came to visit," a girly voice said. _no way!_

I ran to the door and saw my mom talking to-

"Nagi-Nadeshiko?" I said, trying not to laugh. He, or I guess _she_, was wearing was a long white skirt and a yellow shirt, with a sky blue jacket over it. _Her_ hair was in a high pony tail.

**Nagi POV (A half hour earlier)**

"Mom, I'm going," I called as I left the house.

"Oh no your not!" she grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me back to my room.

"What are you-"

"How long has it been since Amu-Chan's seen Nadeshiko?" she cut me off.

"A few years I guess," I said suspiciously.

"What did you get your friends for a graduation gift,"

"Nothing?"

"WRONG! YOU GOT THEM NADESHIKO!" she threw some girl clothes at me. "Now go get changed."

* * *

I twitched as I saw Rima's expression. She looked like she was either trying not to laugh, or she was thinking of how to torture me. Or both.

We said by to her mother and started walking to Amu's house.

"So I was right," Rima said after awhile.

"About…?"

"You _do_ like cross dressing," she smirked.

I sweat dropped. "My mother made me, she said since I didn't get a gift for everyone I should be Nadeshiko for the morning."

"I see, so, will you tell Amu?"

Thankfully I was saved from answering because we got to Amu's.

I reached to ring the door bell but Rima beat it to me, glaring at me.

"I'll do it," she hissed. I sweat dropped. How could she still be jealous of Nadeshiko?

Amu's mom answered the door. "Oh!" she said in surprise.

"Hello Hinamori-San, is Amu-Chan home?" I asked politely. I saw Rima roll her eyes.

"Of course, she'll be so glad to see you again." she gestured us to come in. she called Amu. "Amu-Chan, you got a special guest here,"

"Huh? Who are you-" her voice trailed off when she saw me.

"H-Hi Amu-Chan," I could feel Rima's glare as if it was stabbing me.

"Na…NADESHIKO!" she ran over to me and next thing I knew I was on the ground with Amu hugging me.

**Rima POV**

'_I am not jealous, I am not jealous,'_ I kept repeating as we walked to school.

"…ko wanted me to come and visit you guys, since your going into high school now," Nagihiko was saying in his high voice. I hate him. Sure, sometimes I like him, but right now I hate him. Or Amu. Stupid jealousy.

"Really? That was so nice of him," Miki said, floating over to him.

"Yeah, it was," Amu said smiling. "Speaking of which, were _is_ Nagihiko anyway?"

"Uh, he's uh…" "she" stuttered. I sighed. Guess I have to save "her" again.

"He said he was going to the school later, something about making a speech, the nerd," I said calmly. I glanced at "her" as "she" turned "her" head to wink at me. I blushed.

**At school in the afternoon. (A/N: Yes, I'm to lazy to write)**

Everyone was exited to see "Nadeshiko" except-

"I hate her," Megumi muttered to me. We were outside sitting on a bench.

"Why?" I asked, bored.

"All the guys are falling for her,"

"Your shallow,"

"thank you," she smiled, before flipping her long brown hair and walking over to Tadase.

"Rima-Chan," I looked over my shoulder and saw Nagihiko, in regular guy clothes.

"Shouldn't you be Nadeshiko right now?" I asked as he sat beside me.

"No, Nadeshiko had to go back home," he smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just find it amusing that your still jealous of Nadeshiko,"

"I am not jealous," I said coldly. "Why would I be jealous of a cross dresser?"

"Aw, why are you so cold Ri-Ri-Chan? You weren't yesterday," he said, making me blush.

"Well that was yesterday," I muttered.

There was an awkward silence until Nagihiko said, "So, have you figured out what dream your Shugo Egg is from?"

"No, but KusuKusu said it moved last night."

"And you were thinking about…?"

I frowned, trying to remember. "Nothing really, my mother just gave me a necklace, and that's when KusuKusu said the Egg moved."

"Well, how did you feel when you saw it?"

"Who are you? Dr. Phil? What's with all these questions," I snapped.

He sighed. "I'm just trying to help Koori Hime-Sama," He said.** (A/N: Ice Princess)**

"Stop calling me that! And I don't remember!"

**Nagi POV**

"Rima, Nagihiko!" Amu's voice shouted. I looked over my shoulder and saw her running towards us.

"What's wrong Amu-Chan?" I asked her before Rima could, getting a death glare from her.

"Nothing just that…" her voice trailed off as she looked at us. "Are you two dating now?"

"Of course not," Rima said calmly. "why would I go out with Purple head here,"

"And here I thought we were friends," I said, twitching. She just shrugged, making Amu sweat drop.

"Anyway, we have to hurry, the ceremony's going to start soon!"

**Normal POV**

Tadase stood in front of the school, speaking into the microphone. He was talking about starting a new life, leaving childhood behind, starting a new journey, the usual.

"Amu-Chan!"

"Don't leave us!"

"Mashiro-San!"

"Nagi-Kun!"

Everyone screamed as the Guardians walked onto the stage. Rima sighed, bored. She wished she could be at home right now.

"NO! MY LITTLE SPARROW IS GROWING UP!" everyone sweat dropped when they heard Amu's father yelling and taking pictures every 5 seconds.

"Papa…" Amu mumbled, her face red.

Nagihiko chuckled until he saw the look on Rima's face. She was looking through the crowed for someone, but couldn't find them by the looks of it. She was looking for her parents but they were nowhere in sight.

'_Look at the very back!' _a small voice said.

"_Huh? Who said that?"_ she thought. But still, she looked at the very back and saw her Mama _and _Papa. They both came. And they were smiling.

Rima smiled so brightly that all the boys shouted , "KAWI!" to Nagi's annoyance. But that annoyance faded when he saw Rima's smile. She really did seem the sparkle.

**Missy: Sorry it took so long to update, just been so busy with school and stuff**

**Justin: *sighs* you really should get a boyfriend, and go hang out with your friends more**

**Missy: Oh shut up, I know for a FACT that I'll get a boyfriend before you**

**Justin: *Blushes* Well…**

**Missy: Oh no…**

**Ikuto: Huh, so Gay Boy got a Boyfriend before you did**

**Missy: OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHO?**

**Justin: That's none of your business**

**Missy: *passes out* **

**Ikuto and Justin: *Sweat drop***

**Ikuto: R&R?**


	6. NOTE!

**HEY GUYS ANOTHER NOTE, I KNOW, SORRY. BUT I'M GOING TO BE GOING TO MY GRANDPARENTS FOR A WEEK AND I'M NOT SURE WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE. JUSTIN and his stupid boyfriend ARE GOING TO HELP WITH THE UPDATING!**

**-MISSY!**


	7. Chapter 6 Feelings

**Missy: *Mutters* I can't believe he got a boyfriend before me…not fair…**

**Ikuto: She's still upset, huh?**

**Justin: Yup…**

**Missy: *Glares at him* IT'S NOT FAIR!**

**Ikuto: Look on the bright side, now you don't have a rival for that guy you like**

**Missy: First, **_**he **_**was never my rival because the guy I like **_**isn't **_**gay or Bi, and I think he likes my friend, and my ****friend might like him…**

**Ikuto and Justin: Oooh, that's harsh**

**Missy: *Cloud of depression hangs over her* I know…. I don't own Shugo Chara…**

**Rima POV**

When the ceremony ended I ran down the steps to my parents. "You came?" I said but it came out as a question.

"Of course we did," Mama smiled. I looked around but I couldn't see my dad.

"Where did Papa go?" I asked her.

"He had to go back to work but he told me to tell you that he loves you,"

"oh…"

"Well, I have to go back to work too Rima, I'm not sure when I'll be home," Mama Sighed.

I guess it's to be expected. I said bye to my mother and walked away.

I sat under a tree thinking. I shouldn't be surprised. Mama and Papa have always been busy with work, and it must have been hard to miss it to come.

Well that's not a first. They always had to leave work early to pick me up from school until I convinced them that I would be fine now that I'm older.

"Rima?" I jumped, surprised.

I looked up and saw Nagihiko.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just seemed upset," he shrugged, sitting beside me. "I was worried."

"Why? It's not like-like were going out or anything," I said, but regretted it. Even though he started to chuckle I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"True, but what about yesterday?" I couldn't help but blush. Damn him.

"I…I was just happy about-about not being trapped that I…I wasn't thinking straight," I said trying to sound confident.

"Whatever you say Koori Hime-Sama."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled at him. He just laughed.

"Stupid Cross-Dresser," I muttered. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, come on," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Come on?"

"Everyone's going to be wondering where we are," he said.

I looked at our hands and blushed. He seemed to notice because he let go and look away.

I followed him, wondering what my feelings for him were. Sure, we were friends, but after he helped me the other day...

* * *

**Missy: I know it's short, but i wanted to update SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Justin: Well i gotta go**

**Missy: Where?**

**Justin: Well, unlike you, I have da-**

**Missy: JUST GO!**

**Ikuto: R&R**


	8. Chapter 7 A Little Problem

**Justin and Simon: IIIKKKUUTTOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Missy and Ikuto: *sweat drop***

**Ikuto: First, whose that? Second, why are they screaming my name?**

**Missy: Uh, that's Simon, Justin's BF, and they just watched an AMV called Ikuto the Curious Cat **

**Ikuto: Is it good?**

**Missy: I guess…**

**Justin: She was screaming, "KAWAII!" just a minute ago**

**Missy: WAS NOT!!**

**Simon: Was to!**

**Missy: WAS NOT!**

**Simon and Justin: WAS TO!**

**Missy: I hate you both!**

**Simon: Sure, Sure**

**Missy: HEY THAT'S MY PHRASE!**

**Justin and Ikuto: Missy doesn't own Shugo Chara…**

* * *

When I woke up I saw that my clock said, 8:15! OHMIGOD I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I jumped out of bed and started getting ready when my phone rang.

"hello?" I said as I hurried down the stairs.

"Hello Rima-Chan, it's Nagihiko." I stopped.

"What do you want Cross Dresser?"

"Just wanted to know if you were getting ready for school," why does his voice sound so smug?

"why is that any of you business?" I said.

"Than you do realise that today is Saturday, and that were done school, right?"

"WHAT!?!?" I looked at the Calendar on the wall. DAMN IT HE'S RIGHT!

I could hear him laughing on the other end of the phone.

"You shut up," I snapped. "And how did you know I would forget?"

"KusuKusu told me you might forget-" I turned to glare at her. She squeaked and hide in her Egg. "-And Amu wants you and Nadeshiko to come over later."

"Oh, ok" then I realised what he said. "Wait, What! Why Nadeshiko! I though _she _left!"

"No need to sound jealous of her Ri-Ri-Tan," he chuckled.

"I. am. NOT. Jealous!"

"Sure, Sure, anyway, I'm not sure, she just said that she want, er, you two to come over."

"Fine, but still, I was right if you keep Cross-"

He hung up on me.

**~An hour later~**

I knock on the door and KusuKusu sighed. "I wonder when the Egg with hatch," she said.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me if it does or not."

"But I want to meet my sister!" I rolled my eyes just as the door was opening. It was Nagihiko. Dressed as Nadeshiko. Wearing a skirt and long sleeved shit with his hair tied in a side pony tail.

"H-Hello, Mashiro-San," he said in a high pitched voice.

"Hello Cross dresser," I said, walking in. he sweat dropped.

**Nagi POV**

"Well Amu-Chan, what did you want to talk to us about?" I asked Amu. We were sitting at her kitchen table, Rima glaring at me, Amu looking awkward, me sweat dropping.

"Well, you see, My parents went out of town with Ami and I don't really feel like being alone so…" please don't let her ask what I think she's about to.

"Will you guys sleep over? At least for tonight?" she begged.

"Sure," Rima said calmly. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Thank you Rima! Will you Nadeshiko?" Amu Exclaimed.

"Uh, well…"I couldn't see anyway out of this. "Sure, it's the least I could do since you slept over at my place," I smiled.

"Thank you Nadeshiko!" Amu cried, hugging me.

"It's no problem, really," I tired to ignore Rima's glares. But suddenly she went from Deadly Glare to Sweet Smile. Sometimes I wonder who should have the Angel and Devil Charas…

"Oh, Nadeshiko, shouldn't you call Nagihiko and tell him you'll be spending the night?" She said sweetly.

"Uh…"

"That's a good idea, Nagihiko can drop off your stuff and Rima's mom can drop off hers!" Amu said, reaching for the phone.

"U-Um, I don't think he's-" too late. She already dialled the number.

I froze and Rima smirked when _my _phone started to ring.

"Huh? Nadeshiko, aren't you going to answer it?" Amu asked me.

"Uh, no, I'll just call them back later." I sweat dropped. Not good.

"Weird, he's not answering," Amu said, hanging up. My phone stopped ringing.

"Freaky, it stopped as soon as Amu hung up," Ran said, floating over.

"Uh,"

"Yes, it is strange isn't it," Rima said, with a knowing look in her eye.

"Um, I'll just text Nagi to tell him to bring the stuff over," I laughed nervously. While Rima and Amu talked I text Kukai.

'_Dude help! I'm being forced to sleep over at Amu's as Nadeshiko, I need you to drop some stuff over in "Nagi's" place!'_

After about five minutes he replied:

'_AHAHAHAHA! Sure thing, be there in half hour,'_

I sighed just as I heard a _Jiiiiiiiii _from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Rima starring at me.

"Uh, where's Amu-Chan?" I asked her.

"Upstairs." she said. "So whose going to drop off your stuff?"

"Kukai, he said he'll be her in a half hour," I sighed, putting my phone away. "Your enjoying this, aren't you?"

"maybe," she shrugged.

"Your cruel…"

"I know," she smirked.

* * *

**Missy: So sorry for not updating, I was really getting into 'Perfect and I Hate it' **

**Rima: Yeah right**

**Nagi: That's no excuse and Rima-Chan be nicer**

**Missy and Rima: Shut up Cross-Dresser!**

**Nagi: *Sweat drop***

**Missy: R&R and I'll try to update sooner**


	9. Chapter 8 Shugo Chara

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

While Amu and "Nadeshiko" talked Rima stepped outside to call her mother. After a few rings someone finally answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Oh, Hi Papa, is Mama there?"

"_NO, she got called into work, what do you need?" _he sounded tired.

"Um, Amu wants me to sleep over tonight and I was wondering if, if Mama could drop off some clothes for me?" Rima asked. She heard her father sigh and mumble something she couldn't hear.

"_Could you come and get it Rima? I'm busy and have to leave soon and since your friends house is the other way it'll be a burden to go over there," _he finally said.

"Oh, ok, I'll come, don't worry about it Papa," Rima said. She hung up and sighed. She was surprised by how much the word, "Burden" hurt her. Was she really a burden to her parents?"Nope! So stop thinking that!" a voice said. Rima's Shugo Egg, the Purple one, flew out of her pocket and floated in front of her.

**Nagi POV**

I looked out the window wondering what was taking Rima so long.

"Hmm, Maybe I should check on Rima," Amu said standing.

"Okay, I'll go get the tea ready," I said.

"Thanks Nadeshiko," Amu smiled. And yes I did feel guilty. I'll have to tell her sometime soon. But not today.

As I was pouring the tea I heard Amu's voice. Actually, I think the U.S and Canada could hear it. "WHAT! YOU HAVE ANOTHER SHUGO CHARA!?!?"

I frowned. Did Rima just tell her? I put the three cups of tea on a tray and walked into the living and almost dropped it from shock. Beside Rima wasn't only KusuKusu but a girl with a darker shade of blonde wavy hair then KusuKusu's, her eyes a light purple. She was wearing purple pants and runners and a sky blue shirt. On her head was a hat like Rhythm's. under her left eye was a blue crescent moon and right a sparkle.

"Yo! I'm Kira, short for Kira-Kira!" She said. I sweat dropped. She was like a female Rhythm.

"Mashiro-San, I didn't know you had another Shugo Chara," I said, placing the tray on the table.

She sighed and said, "I was going to wait until it hatched to tell everyone."

"It? It?! Since when am I an 'It'?" Kira-Kira said looking annoyed.

"Since now." Rima said calmly drinking her tea.

"Rima…" Amu sweat dropped.

"So, what dream you made from Kira-Kira?" I asked her.

"Kira, and I was made from Rima's dream to be more honest about her feelings, outgoing, and…" her voice trailed off for a second before she said, "And that's about it."

* * *

**Amu POV**

Nadeshiko and I were in my room catching up while Rima went to get her stuff. We asked if she wanted us to come but she said she would be fine.

"Honest about her feelings…" Nadeshiko mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I was just wondering what Kira-Kira meant by that." oh that's right! Nadeshiko wasn't here when Rima first came.

"Well, you see…when Rima first joined the Guardians, she didn't really open up to anyone." I thought about when we first met, and how cold she acted towards everyone. "I think that even now she doesn't really want to be true to her feelings."

"What do you mean Amu-Chan?" Nadeshiko looked confused.

"Well, I think she likes your brother, even though she'll never admit it," I said giggling.

"W-What? She likes m-Nagihiko?" She asked completely shock.

"Mmm Hmm!"

**Rima POV**

"I still say it's cheating."

"Aw, come on Mashiro, how is it cheating?"

"He's putting off telling Amu the truth!"

"I guess, but still…what do I have to do?"

"I don't know but I'll think of something." I said.

"So you'll do it?" Kukai grinned.

"Yes, but there will be a consequences." he looked scared.

"Al-Alright,"

In case your wondering what's going on I'll explain. On my way back I ran into Kukai who was dropping of "Nadeshiko's" clothes and he asked me to take them and say that Nagihiko told me to give them to "Her."

So now I was carrying two bags, which I did not like.

When I got back and dropped the stuff Amu and Nadeshiko were coming down.

"Oh, Rima, great your back."

"Yup, and I ran into Nagihiko on my way so he gave me your stuff Nadeshiko," I looked at _her _and she sighed and smiled.

"Thank you Mashiro-San," _She _said.

"No problem, but now I'm tired," I sat on the couch.

"Well, I'll take this stuff upstairs," Amu said grabbing our bags.

When she left "Nadeshiko" sat beside me.

"Are you ok?" he asked using his regular voice. It was low so Amu wouldn't here.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I said. Truth was I wasn't but I was not going to admit.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and looked up as Amu came down looking flustered.

"Amu?"

"Huh? Oh uh, how a-about we get something eat, yeah that sounds like a good idea!" she ran over to the kitchen and started looking through the fridge.

"Amu-Chan…" Ran said as her and Su looking at their owner like she was an idiot. I wonder where Miki was. Wait a minute. Amu flustered and Miki missing?

"Let me guess, Ikuto?" I asked Ran. Her and Su nodded.

**Normal POV**

"What about me?" Rima and Nadeshiko looked up to see Ikuto walking down the stair case. When he saw Nagi he smirked.

"Oh? Cross-Dresser's here too?"

"How did…?" Rima started.

"Kukai told Utau who told Ikuto." Nagi said. "Right?" he asked Ikuto.

"Maybe." he shrugged. Just then Amu came back and tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore the 21 year old.

The rest of the afternoon went well. More or less. A few perverted comments from Ikuto, a few Nagihiko is really Nadeshiko hints from Rima and suddenly it was 11 O'clock.

"I should get some sleep, my flight leaves at 9 tomorrow morning," Nadeshiko sighed.

"Really? So Soon?" Amu said sadly.

"Yes, I'm sorry Amu-Chan, but I'll try to visit sooner, I promise." Amu hugged Nadeshiko not noticing the jealous aura around Rima and Ikuto, who refused to leave.

After a few minutes Ikuto took Amu upstairs to sleep. The other two watched a movie, _"Hitch"_. When Nagihiko thought Amu would be asleep by now he took his hair out of the pony tail and sighed.

"You didn't tell her." Rima said. Nagihiko turned and saw her staring at him.

"I know, I just…don't think I can."

"Why not?" Rima turned her body so she could look up at him better. Nagihiko also turned, one leg on the couch the other hanging off.

"I don't want to hurt Amu-Chan's feelings. She might be upset that I never told her and I don't want that…"

"I guess your right." Nagihiko looked at her shocked. "You care about her so you don't want to hurt her. But you still should tell her someday soon."

Nagihiko smiled a little and looked over at their Chara's who were sleeping.

"Are you glad that Kira-Kira hatched?" he asked her.

"I guess, at least I know what dream so was made of, but she reminds me too much of Rhythm." she said looking over at them. Nagihiko chuckled.

"I guess she does." he said. Then he laid down with his head on Rima's lap.

"Hey what are you-"

"Just let me lay down, I'm tired Rima-Chan," he sighed.

"Then sleep on the floor." she said coldly. Nagihiko opened one eye then closed it. Rima sighed as she realised he wouldn't move. Unconsciously she started to run her figures through his hair.

"you've been hanging out with Ikuto too much," Rima muttered. Nagihiko smiled. "Maybe."

**Upstairs with Ikuto and Amu**

"I don't see why I can't go down stairs," Amu said stubbornly.

Ikuto sighed. He was surprised that she hadn't figured out Nagi's secrete, yet at the same time he wasn't.

"You want them to get along better right?" he said, not looking up from the Manga he was reading.

"Ya, of course I do," Amu replied.

"Then leave them alone, let them bond," he smirked, glad that Manga was hiding it.

"I guess your right," she sighed.

"Of course I am," Ikuto put down the Manga, grabbed Amu's wrist, and pulled her down beside him. "Now to sleep, I'm tired."

"I hate you." Amu muttered.

"Sure."

* * *

**Missy: Sorry it took me so long to update! At least now you know what Rima's other dream is**

**Nagi: Why did it take so long to update this story?**

**Missy: Tell ya the truth I have no idea, probably because I kinda wish I didn't do the sleep over thing **

**Nagi: I see**

**Missy: But now I can get in to the good stuff**

**Nagi and Rima:….**

**Missy: What?**

**Rima: I have a bed feeling about this…**

**Nagi: Same…**

**Missy: Oh shut up you two, anyway, R&R Everyone and I'll will update this story sooner! Promise!**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLZ READ!

**Hey guys, It's Missy's friend Justin again. As you may have noticed, she has not been updating and there is a really goo reason for that. Her Crohns got bad again so she had to go to the Hospital again for a week and a bit, and when she got out her friend got into a really bad accident and didn't make it. So she won't be updating for awhile. She says she's sorry but she just can't get into writting anymore, atleast until she is done mourning for her friend. Once again she is truly sorry for letting her readers down but I hope you understand the she did just randomly stop writting because she did not feel like it. She would write this her self but she hasn't been online for along time and doesn't feel like doing anything. Hope you all understand**

**  
Sincerely,**

**  
Justin**

**  
P.S**

**  
Thank you for taking your time to read this Notice. **


	11. NOTE! MISSYS BACK!

**Long time no see everyone. I'm coming back to writing fanfics. I won't lie, it's been a rough year, found out I don't really have Crohns but Solitary Rectal Ulcer Syndrome and there's only 9 known cases of it in the world and there's no cure and I ended up ODing on Tylenol and then a doctor Over Dosed me on my medication so I haven't been up to posting anything. But since I've entered High School I've been improving my writing in English and it's gotten a lot better and it's given me the strength to write fanfic again. I'll probably be re-writing some of my stories(Help Me Remember Who I Was for sure) and I just want to say thank you to everyone who gave me support and was patient. I know it was probably annoying not knowing what happened next in my stories.**

**-Missy!**


End file.
